


Faithful

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [18]
Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: Canonical Temporary Character Death, Implied/referenced Relationship, M/M, love beyond death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: There is a knight guarding over the tomb of the Once and Future King.
Relationships: Arthur/Maleagant (La Légende du Roi Arthur)
Series: April Bouquet [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to title these double updates
> 
> theme: exactly what it says on the tin

There is a knight guarding over the tomb of the Once and Future King. He is clad in black, shrouded in fog and darkness. One foot in the world of the dead and one in the world of the living, as with all things lingering here.

Excalibur rests at his side. It has never been his to carry, but in the absence of its true wielder it accepts him as second best. As it has always been. The weight of the blessed metal often proves too heavy for him, as if the blade wishes to stay close to the ground, closer to the man it chose as its bearer centuries ago. His arms strain with the effort of lifting it, ready to strike the trespasser.

“Why do you stay?” Merlin asks, curious and accusing in equal parts. He comes out of the mist the way a will-o-the-wisp would: too bright, too sudden, otherworldly and magical in a way the knight has found himself becoming against his better judgment.

“I have to. When he rises again, he won’t be alone.” His voice sounds hollow, raspy from disuse. He can’t help but wince at the sound of it.

Merlin hums, considering the answer.

“You changed your mind, then.”

“On what?”

“On who should wear the crown. You accepted him as your king.” The _finally_ at the end of this sentence goes unsaid but not unheard.

He lets out a sharp laugh. It echoes like the toll of a bell in the haunted silence of the place.

“No, but the world is lesser for his loss, and I can’t be satisfied with such an ending. I’ll wait for him to wake and make things worthwile again.”

The druid shakes his head then shrugs, quietly accepting his answer. “You’ll get bored of it eventually.”

Maleagant looks around him, the endless expense of fog, the emptiness of it all. He allows himself a secret smile, barely a quirk of his mouth. Arthur could have read it plain on his face, but Merlin doesn’t notice it.

“I’ve been there for so long already. What’s another thousand years, for a chance to see him again?”

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
